


Stubborn

by missigma



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna is finding it hard to get Rythian’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> More odds and ends. This one was inspired by a thirty days challenge.

“Rythian,” Lalna called from across the room. The mage did not raise his head, already tired of his games. Instead he ducked down, burying his nose in his collection of handwritten notes.

Pacing over to Rythian, Lalna leaned over the back of his armchair and pressed his face into his shoulder. “Rythian,” he again whined. “Come on,” he pleaded, pouting near his ear. Turning his head to the side, the scientist pressed his lips to the Rythian’s mask, at the corner of his jaw. “Rythian,” he murmured, now frowning.

The mage pulled away from him, continuing with his studies as if there had been no interruption. He momentarily struggled with his coat, before producing a short pencil from an inner pocket. Rythian began to scratch out lines of runes on a fresh page, making it clear he had no intention of acknowledging him.

“I bet you couldn’t keep quiet if I went down on you,” Lalna boasted. Rythian’s eyes flickered, his composure seeming to waver briefly. “We can test it. My skills against your stubbornness,” the scientist continued. He half expected Rythian to answer him, if only to sneer at his supposed “skills”.

“Go ahead,” was Rythian’s only reply, a hint of a challenge in his voice. He still did not raise his eyes from his notes, even as Lalna came around to the front of his chair, smirking.

Standing before the mage, Lalna tugged at his gloves, tossing them to the floor. His lab coat soon joined them, pooling on the floor near his sneakers. He reached for the hem of his shirt next, dragging the brilliant purple fabric over his head. As he discarded the shirt, he caught Rythian staring at him.

“Did you already give up?” Lalna snickered, his thumb resting on the button of his jeans. Rythian immediately ducked his head again, raising his notebook as he tried to hide his embarrassment. He was careful to keep his eyes fixed on a single point as Lalna worked his jeans down his thighs.

Leaving his trousers behind, the scientist knelt at Rythian’s feet and stretched up until he could again press his lips to cloth-covered skin. His hands slid under the mage’s coat, resting gently on his chest as his teeth gently grazed over the sensitive spot just behind his jaw.

Rythian gasped, but the sound was muted by his teeth. He shivered as Lalna continued down his throat, nipping at all the spots he had previously discovered would make him squirm. One hand still resting on Rythian’s chest, Lalna let his fingers stray across the front of his trousers, before palming at him.

The mage shifted position, crossing his legs though he continued to refuse to acknowledge him. Lalna grinned at the reaction. “Got you,” he chuckled to himself, working his hand between Rythian’s thighs. Almost reluctantly, Rythian spread his legs, knowing the surrender meant he was certain to lose the challenge.

Again lifting his pencil, Rythian managed only to draw a long curlique before Lalna grasped at his cock through his trousers. He froze, shoulders tense as the scientist hurriedly pulled down his fly and pushed away his boxers. Finally he took Rythian’s cock in his hand, pumping him quickly.

Still holding his book aloft, Rythian’s eyes turned to Lalna, still kneeling with his attention momentarily focused on his cock. The scientist glanced up, hoping for a reaction and a grin spread across his face as he found his gaze on him. Wetting his lips, he leaned close enough to lightly skim the tip of his tongue around the head of his cock. With great effort, Rythian wrenched his eyes from him.

“Why don’t you read to me?” Lalna suggested, smirking at his obvious distraction.

“It’s not that type of book,” Rythian mumbled, his words rushed as Lalna finally put his mouth to him.

“Read it anyway,” the scientist encouraged him, just before he took Rythian’s shaft into his mouth. Briefly breathless, Rythian looked down at him, reaching out with his right hand to brush his fingers along Lalna’s cheek. Then he began to read.

The words were largely foreign to Lalna, and he did not spend much time trying to decipher their meaning through his own knowledge of magic. Instead he listened purely to the rhythm of Rythian’s voice, his words tied to a steady beat as if he were reciting an enchantment. Working his tongue against him, he found ways to break the flow of words, with little hitches in Rythian’s breath.

As Rythian came close to coming, the pitch of his voice rose until he could only manage a soft little whine. When Lalna pulled away, dragging him back from the edge, Rythian would pause to catch his breath again. Then he would continue to read, his voice just as deep as before, but now barely rougher.

Finally the mage dragged down the fabric that covered his mouth, revealing his lips, parted as his breath grew heavier. He let his notebook rest near his hip and finally leaned back, his attention focused entirely on the man before him. “Lalna,” he murmured, the name nearly a moan. “You win. Alright?”

Though Lalna did consider pulling off of him to gloat, he managed to restrain himself. This time he did not pull back when Rythian’s voice rose, allowing him to come on his tongue. “Christ,” Rythian hissed, glancing down to watch as Lalna hurriedly finished himself off. He continued to kneel there as he fumbled to clean himself up.

Resting his head against Rythian’s knee, Lalna looked up at him. “If I win, then what’s my prize?” he prodded at him.

“I didn’t promise you a prize,” Rythian answered. The scientist pouted up at him, so sighing, Rythian drew him up into his lap. “I’ll read to you though,” he offered. Settling against his chest, Lalna draped his arms across Rythian as he once again began to read.


End file.
